Reclinable chairs are commonly used for providing a more comfortable or ergonomic position to the back and/or legs of a user while the user is seated. Typically, reclinable chairs are used in a home, but may also be used in an office or other location. For example, during rehabilitation, a worker may be able to work more efficiently in a reclined position. As such, a user of a reclinable chair may wish to use a laptop computer (“laptop”) while seated in the chair. However, it may be difficult or uncomfortable to use a laptop while seated in a typical reclinable chair because a typical reclinable chair does not have a table for supporting a laptop, and, therefore, a user would likely place the laptop in his or her lap or balance the laptop on an armrest of the chair.
As such, there is a need for a laptop table for a reclinable chair that is easily adjusted according to a reclined or unreclined position of the chair. Further, there is a need for a laptop table that is easily configured according to a height or seating position of a user.